Lucky
by WobbleWobble
Summary: Just a short one shot with Bertie Pelham


It was very late, technically at this point it was very early. Only the milk trucks and paper boys were out. The spring chill was in the air but he didn't mind it, he was still on a high from the last few hours. He hadn't expected to be out until nearly dawn that night, he especially didn't expect to see her walking right past him while he just happened to stop and browse some books on the sidewalk, and he really didn't expect to end up spending the night working with her, everything pointed to him being very lucky.

Lucky of course for running into her in a city of millions when they both just happened to be there. But also lucky for her remembering who he was, accepting his invitation, not standing him up especially when she was in a crisis and it would have been fairly justifiable, and even more lucky that she welcomed his help when he offered, in fact he was lucky enough just to meet her in the first place. He hadn't been very lucky in life, besides making it through the war but it seemed that it was all catching up with him in one day.

When he thought about how he told her earlier about encouraging his cousin to host the Sinderbys again he smiled to himself about how dogged he actually was about the whole thing. From outright asking if they would be expecting them again to dropping small hints in his letters to Africa, he was almost desperate at the chance to see her again, even if it was only a possibility.

It had been another long and dull winter at Brancaster, there were the holiday parties and rentals scheduled to keep him occupied but he found himself thinking about her and their conversations that happened over that weekend during his down time and quiet moments. On more than one occasion he found himself in the library lightly tapping his foot to non existent music while he was thinking about the two of them dancing together in that room. He even bought a copy of 'The Sketch' once when he saw it at a news stand and made some joke to the clerk about having a demanding wife to cover his tracks. He toyed with the idea of writing to Mr. Branson asking something about estate management to hopefully get an invite but he never seemed to work up the courage.

He knew this was his chance though, the universe or God or just blind luck put him in that alleyway at that moment when she came walking past. Thinking of all the other 'what ifs' was staggering, every choice he made that day, how much time it took him to get dressed and what he ate for breakfast to even what week he decided to go to London and what errands he ran that day. Never mind the reality that two other people meeting and falling in love and joining two families and him choosing to leave the army for Brancaster was ultimately responsible for them meeting.

He ran through the evening in his head properly for the first time, but probably not the last. Rushing out of the restaurant and her telling him how she sacked her editor and how much time they have until the deadline, them both showing up to the office and entering a tense but exciting atmosphere. Him watching her take control over the whole operation, quickly making decisions and calmly but directly handing out orders as needed and taking things into her own hands when it was required. He figured she would make a fantastic military man. He just tried to help out as best he could, add another opinion, help sort through pictures, replace things as needed, and as promised he did end up fetching sandwiches and coffee at one point. He obviously wasn't the most important person in the room, he rarely was, but he did feel like he was helping her and that she was happy that he was there, that was certainly reason enough.

He smiled at the thought of their conversation on the couch when it was all finished, he could tell she was tired but proud and statisfied and in turn that made him proud of her. He wasn't lying when he said she inspired him and he still wasn't lying when he said if people took the time to know her they would be inspired as well. He had known that from the first day they met at Brancaster.

Then he thought about when they finally packed up and left the office, he saw her into a taxi, she thanked him again and asked him to let her know when he was ever in London. She said she owed him a dinner as a proper 'thank you' and he was more than happy to accept, and was already thinking about rearranging meetings and appointments in Northumberland so he could be back in the city. He decided to wait a few days before calling her and setting a date. Truthfully if it wasn't for that wedding she had to go to he would have suggested the next night.

Before he knew it he was back at his club and the heavy door closing starteled the sleepy attendant

"Mr. Pelham, you've made it back. We were a bit worried about you."

"Nothing too dangerous, a friend of mine needed desperate help with project. That's all."

"Oh, I trust everything worked out in the end?"

"Yes, it did. Everything worked out perfectly well." 

* * *

A/N: Just a little drabble because like many others I've jumped on this ship. Here's hoping Edith ends up happy with Bertie!


End file.
